The present invention generally pertains to determining the angle of arrival (AOA) of a target signal received by an array of antenna elements.
Arrays of antenna elements are commonly used in a system for estimating the AOA of a received target signal. For tactical signal-intercept applications it is desirable for the signal-intercept hardware to be of minimal size, weight, and power (SWAP). To realize minimal SWAP it is desirable to use a single receiver and to commutate the antenna elements of the array.